


Oh Y'Know

by prettyboysareindemand



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Jeremy's POV, M/M, confused boys kissing at 4 am, pining Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboysareindemand/pseuds/prettyboysareindemand
Summary: Before I can get something smooth out like, "I love you" or "Ha, that was weird." Michael puts a hand over his mouth and fucking squawks.





	Oh Y'Know

 The entire night seemed to lull together, as it kinda tended to when I hung out with Michael on weekends. Four hours passed without me noticing and I hadn't thought to look over at the clock until the 'GAME OVER!' screen flashed for the sixth time. Michael glanced over at me, seeming confused at why I hadn't automatically hit the restart button again. I assume also at why I hadn't already busted out another dumb pun about how bad he was at this game. I'm sure he'd already come up with a rebuttal or some flimsy excuse. Then, he'd act fed up with his too-big grin giving him away.  
I glanced out the window, as if I could tell the time by looking at the moon's position or something, to confirm what the clock said.

"Fuck, man," I said, turning back towards Michael. "It's 4 am."

"Aw. Jeremy, we missed the spooky hour," Michael lifted an arm and made a spidery looking gesture with his free hand.

"The only thing spooky thing going on an hour ago was the noises your stomach was making after that bag of chips," I managed through a chortle.

He smiled and glanced over at the crumpled back. "Yep... those were definitely expired. Honestly, weren’t that bad though."

Michael reached for the bag, presumably to shake the last couple crumbs in his mouth but I lightly slap at his hand. He retracts his hand and shoots me a pout. "Jer."

"It's for your own good man. I think, like, your taste buds are starting to just give up on caring about if stuff's expired or not. All the Crystal Pepsi's forcing it to evolve. Dad really needs to go to the fucking store." I yawn and reach over to grab the bag. Expertly crumbling it up into a ball with a soft crunch, I toss it in the wastebasket. And... miss. By a lot.

 "Shit."

 Michael snorts at this then makes a lazy attempt to move his bean bag closer to me. He rests his head on my shoulder, making sort of weird face as he shifts closer into me, eyes squinting and the corner of his lips going up. He yawned a little too. I blew out my cheeks.

Michael, very familiar with my weird habit of holding my breath when I'm thinking really hard about something, not at all used to my other newer habit of zoning the fuck out staring at him when he does something cute and then sighing dreamily, perks up. "Dude, something wrong?"

 "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry."

 He still seems to think something's off and his eyes stay on me. I look back, trying to reassure him, somehow forgetting how hard eye contact with Michael lately is. With his weird ass prescription you can only really fully notice them up this close. I legit think he has a million goddamn eyelashes. The thumping in my chest gets a little too distracting and my gaze darts away to his lips. Jesus, I think he noticed I'm staring at him by this point, I turn away and grab the controller try to start another game as subtly as I could.

Yeah. That did absolutely nothing but make him even more concerned. HIs eyebrows scrunch up, lips sorta pouting.

 “You’re acting kinda weird alla sudden. Seriously, something up?”

 I open my mouth to try to form some decent excuse. Next thing I know I'm awkwardly bending my neck and clumsily pressing my lips to Michael Mell’s.  
He makes a tiny surprised noise that almost makes me just pull back but his hand goes my cheek and he leans in. I just sorta sit there, trying not to think about how chapped my lips probably are. I awkwardly pull away a couple seconds later. Michael’s eyes flutter open and he jerks back like he'd just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed too. He looks embarrassed, eyes darting away from mine.

 Before I can get something smooth out like, "I love you" or "Ha, that was weird." Michael puts a hand over his mouth and fucking squawks.

"What the! Hell!"

 The weight of what I'd just done finally seemed to completely get through to my sleep deprived brain and my hands slaps over my mouth. I meant to repeat what Michael said but I said something sounding more like "Whuh- fuh!" My lips kinda felt weird after that in addition to being exhausted, talking is hard.

 "Hey! You kissed me!" Michael attempted to crawl a little further away from me but comically fell off the beanbag. He quickly scrambled to support himself up on his elbows, hand going back to his mouth.

 "Hey I-" My eyebrows furrow, trying to get out a comprehensible argument out my mouth through my hand remaining firmly over my lips. "You kissed back."

 “The dude I’ve thought was cute since I was like, 14 kissed me on the mouth, let me freak the hell out for a sec.”

 “Wait, really?”

 “Huh?- Oh, uh.” He took his hand off his mouth to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah?”

 “Should… should I feel weird about the amount of times you’ve seen me in only my Star Wars boxers?”

 Michael made a groaning sound, rubbing a hand across his face. “You just kissed me!”

(I suddenly got a vague flashback of me and Michael arguing over the same toy crane in a sandbox at age five and I’d accidentally smacked him. I just sat there bawling while he clutched his face mumbling, “Jeamy hit me!” over and over.)

 “Uh, sorry?”

 Michael looked up at me again through his hand, sitting back upright on the beanbag. I’m still sorta staring at him figuring out if something’s wrong when he starts kissing me again.  
 I make an inhuman caught-off guard noise and my eyes quickly flutter shut. He lets out a huff through his nose like he’s laughing before his hands fumble their way to my waist, his other hand running through his hair. This time, when we part from the kiss, and he looks a little bewildered by the whole thing.  
This time, I can actually get out something comprehensible in the in-between kiss time.

 "I, uh. I love you, Michael."

 He doesn’t say anything for a second and I open my mouth to apologize again but then he’s just smiling big and wide. “Love you too.”  
We just sit there looking at each other for a moment before he clambers forward. Now he's sorta clinging to me, head pressed against my chest and arms around my torso. I shift around until I can get my arm free, and wrap it around him, smiling a little dreamily.

He beams up at me before tucking his head back against my chest and my eyes feel like they’re watering. I close my eyes and start to drift off, fuzzy feeling in my chest.


End file.
